<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Contient's Got Talent by freudensteins_monster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205418">Contient's Got Talent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster'>freudensteins_monster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I have no idea how to tag this..., M/M, Sword Dancing, Talent Shows, geralt shows off some dance moves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a talent show being held in Oxenfurt with a big cash prize, but the day of Jaskier has lost his voice. What's a witcher to do but bust a few moves on stage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Contient's Got Talent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a short little thing I did after seeing a video of this guy doing some really fluid, elegant moves with a sword. I recommend watching it so you have an idea of what Geralt is doing, as I couldn't possibly begin to explain it in words so I didn't. </p><p>https://freudensteins-monster.tumblr.com/post/632945325049511936</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>There's some sort of hugely popular talent contest in Oxenfurt with a rather large grand prize. Jaskier had put his name down months ago but come the day of the contest he’d lost his voice after getting caught in a downpour on Geralt's last hunt. Geralt had told him not to come, so it's his own fault really... but Jaskier's absolutely miserable, and the guy juggling weasels might just win the damn thing - or worse yet, Valdo Marx, and his last contract didn’t pay well, and he needs his armour repaired, and Jaskier needs new soles on his boots...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralt sighs. He's probably going to regret this.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"C’mon, grab your lute. Just trust me," he adds, leading the bard towards the stage.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When Jaskier's name gets called Geralt all but pushes him up onto the stage. He clutches his lute for dear life as he looks out at the crowd that's probably going to eat the mute bard alive. The crowd falls silent as Geralt joins him onstage - shirtless - holding his silver sword.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Play The Maiden's Tears," he instructs, breaking Jaskier from his stupor. He does as he's told and, Melitite bless muscle memory, he and the rest of the crowd become completely entranced as this hulking mass of a witcher performs some sort of elegant dance with his sword to the delicate sounds of his most mournful ballad.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaskier’s been traveling with the witcher for the better part of twenty years. He’s been to Kaer Morhen twice now. He’s seen Geralt train and spar with brothers, he’s seen him take up his sword against monsters and bandits and trained swordsmen. He moves like a dancer, Jaskier’s always thought but never dared say it, but no combative movement Jaskier has ever seen has ever been as beautiful as the movements Geralt’s doing now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His fingers still. Oh, right. The song’s ended. The trance breaks and Geralt remembers he’s half naked and has just made himself extremely vulnerable in front of a large group of humans. He doesn’t even bow, just storms off stage and quickly redresses, leaving Jaskier to bow to the crowd before chasing after him. Well, trying anyway. You’d think it’d be impossible for the white haired witcher to disappear into a crowd, but Geralt manages it somehow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaskier finds him again, much later that night, hiding out in the apartment he keeps at the academy. He doesn’t bother asking how he managed to get passed the gate guards and half way across the campus unnoticed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t want to talk about it,” Geralt grumbles from his position in front of the hearth, not raising his eyes from the sword he’s obsessively sharpening.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Well, I do,” Jaskier croaks, still sick and now a little bit tipsy. “I had no idea you could move like that, that you could move with you sword in such a way... It was magnificent. Truly. No other word for it. Everyone thought so.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralt grunted skeptically only to get a heavy bag of coins lobbed at his head. He caught it, naturally, and glared at Jaskier before realising what the bag of coins meant.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We won?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaskier winced. “Second place.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Valdo?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ha!” Jaskier barked. “The song stealing bastard didn’t even place. No, Oric Bjulgesson took the top honours this year.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralt tried to place the name. “The juggler?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes,” Jaskier sighed, pulling a consolatory bottle of wine from his bag. “I’m afraid, in the common people’s eyes, there’s no competing with a man who willingly put weasels down his pants.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralt snorted and put down his sword to accept the wine. “I don’t suppose I can convince you not to tell Lambert about this. He’d never let me live it down.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaskier laughed until his coughed. “Not a chance, dear witcher. But considering how many people saw your performance today, and how fast word travels along the trade roads, I’d say you’d be lucky he hasn’t already heard about it by next winter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...fuck.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also on tumblr: https://freudensteins-monster.tumblr.com/post/632985040345825280/continents-got-talent</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>